


Querida hermana

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Love, Tragedy, friends - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily quiere reconciliarse con su hermana y piensa que el mejor momento para ello sería en su cumpleaños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querida hermana

**29 de enero de 1981**

_Querida hermana:_

_Mañana será mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños. Sé que hace demasiado que no mantenemos el contacto, pero quisiera que lo pasado quedase atrás de una vez._

_Quisiera revivir momentos como cuando éramos pequeñas que, por mi cumpleaños, te hacías la tonta y me hacías creer que no me regalarían nada._

_—Asúmelo, Lily — Me solías decir —. Nadie se ha acordado de tu cumpleaños y no te van a traer nada. Así que no esperes ahí sentada a que vengan porque no lo van a hacer —Así hasta que me ponía a llorar y entonces me sacabas mi regalo._

_También recuerdo con especial cariño mi décimo cumpleaños, cuando el primo Sam hizo de las suyas e inundó el salón, haciendo que todo se echara a perder, regalos incluidos. Jamás olvidaré la cara de tía Melissa regañando a su hijo mayor, el cual no se libró de un merecido castigo. Fue un momento bastante memorable._

_Sin embargo, lo que no pienso olvidar es ese momento en el que todos se marcharon y me miraste, te sentaste a mi lado y me diste un abrazo de ánimos; te quitaste tu cinta del pelo favorita y me la entregaste. Pudo ser la mayor tontería del mundo, pero significó más de lo que piensas._

_Y por esos momentos tan buenos que tuvimos en el pasado es por lo que me encantaría que vinieras mañana a casa, donde James y yo vamos a hacer una pequeña fiesta. Sólo vendrán unos pocos amigos de confianza, nada más._

_Sé que James nunca ha sido de tu agrado, pero deberías darle una oportunidad. Ha cambiado mucho a lo largo de todos estos años que le conozco. Se ha convertido en un gran hombre, un estupendo esposo y, sobre todo, un magnífico padre. Adora a Harry y no hay día que consiga separarse de él._

_Harry está cada día más grande. De veras, me encantaría que vinieras a conocerlo, al igual que yo quiero ver a ese adorable bebé que tienes por hijo. ¿No sería estupendo que ambos se criasen juntos?_

_Quiero empezar de nuevo, recuperar a mi hermana, a la cual echo demasiado de menos; dejar el pasado atrás, sin rencores, sin nada que perdonar. Así que espero que aceptes venir. Prepararé pastel de zanahorias, tu favorita. También llevaré aquella cinta del pelo morada que me regalaste._

_Bueno, no quiero quitarte más de tu tiempo. Te espero._

_Con amor siempre,_

**_Lily P._**

 

**30 de enero de 1982**

Una lágrima cayó encima de la carta, haciendo que se emborronasen algunas letras. Petunia la dobló y se la guardó en un bolsillo. Aún se arrepentía no haber asistido a aquella invitación; nadie hubiese pensado que esa carta sería lo último que recibiese de ella; nadie le advirtió de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tal vez si hubiese ido...

Ya era tarde para lamentaciones. Se arrodilló y, entre lágrimas, depositó un lirio blanco junto a su lápida.

 

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lily.


End file.
